


It's All Their Fault

by MilesAboveFantasy



Category: Degrassi
Genre: gay male author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesAboveFantasy/pseuds/MilesAboveFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter seethes in his rage as his desire to get revenge turns the world against him. | DARK Hunter anger one-shot. | Set sometime between episodes 1x07/1x08 of Next Class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Their Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dark thoughts of the nature of a sociopathic gamer (misogyny, homophobia, racism and various other things a 'meninist' might say). Use of negative gamer language (such as retard/fag).
> 
> I am attempting to channel Hunter. You should not assume I agree with any of the thoughts in this fic. Treat it as a satire against 'meninist' in a way plus Hunter character development.

**It's All Their Fault**

Hunter's face was red hot while he gamed. His heart felt hard, his chest felt clogged, and his wrist danced on his mouse in barely contained rage. Those feminist bitches had ruined everything.

Just this morning, gaming club was on top of the world and ready to compete. He and his friends were working together and having more fun than they ever had before at school. Better yet, they had even managed to raise the money to buy the new computers to be a competitive team.

But those feminist bitches ruined everything.

Tristan was a joke. His whole purpose in office was a lie. "I want to make a place where everyone feels like they belong." Fucking joke. The fag just wanted a place to meet guys. Miles would have been a better president even while high and ignoring him.

Tristan didn't give a fuck about the real people. It was always women and other shit that wasn't someone like him. He was just a reject. What happened to a society where a normal, straight, white guy like him had a place to be themselves?

But those feminist bitches ruined everything. They always had to find something stupid to be offended in. How was his game offensive to women? They weren't even human! It's not like you couldn't beat up guys in the game. Hell, less than half the roster had boobs! That's all that really mattered, right?

Dumb bitches, they were just always looking for something to complain about. How could they say he was a misogynist? His best friend was a girl! He would never want her to make less money than him, or rape her, or whatever those psychos in feminist club thought. They never knew what they were talking about. They just wanted to make good guys like him miserable. Not all men were out to hurt women, but the bitches were too stupid to see that.

He couldn't even enjoy playing the game anymore. Everything that happened made him angry. His random online teammates were retards and they just wouldn't listen to him. He was Hunter Hollingsworth! He was a gamer-god, and all these people should learn to listen to him.

At least one thing was looking up, and he grinned in triumph as he pounced on a green, plant-girl and tore her apart with his sword. That'll show those feminazis. There was no reason for them to care about this stupid cartoon violence, but he knew it would make them mad so he savored every moment of the plant-girl's death scream.

He was still grinning with victory and heading back to his team when the enemy team ambushed him. He dodged the first two enemy abilities before a third bound him in place. He threw up his shield while he waited for his teammates to come, but they never did.

Hunter's vision swarmed as anger took him, and he growled at the screen. He hands quivered over the keyboard before anger over took him, and he slammed his fist so hard on the keyboard that he would have been surprised that it remained in one piece if he cared. He ignored the clatter of books falling off the shelf of his desk as he typed into the chat box.

"Fucking retards, why didn't you help me?" he smashed the enter button then added. "Bunch of girls or something?"

"Lol, shut up noob," was the only response he got.

That broke him as he screamed at the screen. "FUCK! FUCKING CUNTS!" and he slammed his mouse into the table; and then again and again and again until it was a crumple of plastic covered in his blood. He hissed as he removed a sharp chunk from his palm. "FUCK!" he screamed again so loud that he could feel pain in each branch of his lungs.

He was trying to force cool air into his burning lungs as he nursed his bleeding hand when he heard a knock on the door. "GO AWAY!" he hollered and threw what was left of his mouse at the door, shattering it. He heard a gasp outside the door as he turned back to his monitor and then angrily shoved it, knocking it over.

"Hunter?" he heard the voice ask again. It was Frankie.

"Go away," he repeated without emotion.

She ignored him and pushed her way into the room before abruptly stopping in her tracks. "What happened?" she asked carefully as she eased into the dark room.

"Get out," Hunter growled through his teeth, not looking at her.

"You're bleeding," Frankie muttered with concern. "Let me…"

"Leave me alone!" Hunter demanded as his icy eyes darted to her.

"Hunter… please, calm down. Getting angry like this is not like you…"

"Shut up!" he roared in response. "Get out! You're just another popular bitch who wants me to suffer."

"I don't want you to…" Frankie began, but Hunter stopped her words

Hunter took a deep breath to let his rage subside before speaking. "Get out, you're just another one of those bitches. Even last week you mocked my gaming. You don't care about me. You never did."

Frankie put her hand up and her lips twisted as if she wanted to say something, but the tears falling down from her face held her back as she turned around and left the room. Hunter huffed as she fled.

"Good riddance," he muttered as he leaned over his desk to pick up his monitor. A small part of him was beginning to regret his anger. He looked down on the screen and saw how poorly his game was going and his team screaming at him for being afk. He sneered with pleasure at the thought of their suffering without him; it's what they deserved for defying him.

He chuckled with amusement only to be interrupted with a knock on his door. "I told you to go away," he growled, as he turned around. It wasn't Frankie that he saw, but Miles standing in his door way.

"What do you want?" Hunter asked with a roll of his eyes.

"I just wanted to check up on you," Miles said as he entered the room slowly and sat on the bed, movements sluggish from his time at the hospital. "I'm tired and in withdrawal still, so try to be nice," Miles muttered as he pat the bedsheets to make them comfortable.

"I'm fine. Get out," Hunter repeated for what felt like the millionth time.

"Well, you have Frankie crying out there, so you better have something to say to defend yourself," Miles nearly yelled.

Hunter laughed without any measure of mirth. "Hilarious. Pretending to care? Got tired of the drugs and are coming back to your family now?"

Miles looked down in shame. "I'm trying to improve," he said quietly. Then he looked up into Hunter's eyes. "I just want to make sure that you are okay."

"I'm fine," Hunter sighed in annoyance.

"Your bloody hand and the broken mouse on the floor say otherwise," Miles retorted.

"I just got mad, no big deal," Hunter brushed it off.

"Like you got mad in student council today?"

"How did a druggie even hear about that?" Hunter mocked.

Miles was quiet for a moment. "A friend was worried about you and thought I should know."

"Well don't," Hunter suggested without leaving much of a choice.

"Look, Hunter. My head is splitting right now and I really don't need to be dealing with this. Can you at least be civil?" Miles begged as he rubbed a tired hand through his hair.

"Civil? Like those feminist bitches who destroyed my club?"

"They didn't destroy your club," Miles stated. "And maybe it's a good thing for you to take a break from gaming. It's all your do. Your room smells like farts and Cheetos. You're too young to be one of those losers."

"I should have known," Hunter growled. "You're one of them."

"One of them?" Miles asked with confusion. "I just want what's best for you."

Hunter's left hand shot to his mouth and he felt his teeth gnawing at the skin of his lips and fingers as he struggled to keep himself under control. His other hand was clinching and loosening as if around someone's neck. "You're just another feminist bitch."

Miles smirked to cover a chuckle of amusement. "Feminist bitch? I suppose I've been called worse things. Though I don't think being supportive of women is the worst thing in the world, Hunter."

"What would you know about that, fag?" Hunter said scathingly.

Miles' jaw fell in shock and his eyes burrowed in fear as he saw Hunter enjoy his pain. Miles was silent for a moment as he composed himself, and then stood up to look Hunter in the eyes. "What has gotten into you? You've never had a problem with my sexuality before."

"Yeah, well, Tristan wasn't a cunt before now, was he?" Hunter took a moment to challenge Miles to a staring contest. "You never supported me, so just get out."

Miles didn't break his gaze. "You need to calm down. Your behavior isn't healthy."

The staring continued before Miles let him win and took a seat on the bed. "Can we just talk, calmly, Hunter?"

"How about you tell me how you dated that blonde bitch?" Hunter demanded.

Miles growled. "Don't call Tristan that."

"Not him, Maya. Fucking whore. It's all her fault. Her stupid song convinced those dykes that they could do whatever they wanted at our school."

Miles furrowed his brow in confusion. "Umm, first of all, don't call her that either. And, frankly, I don't know what song you're talking about."

"You would if you weren't a fucking drug addict. You're pathetic, you know that. You abandon everyone."

Miles winced as the truth hit. "Hunter... I'm sorry if you feel like I've abandoned you... but that's no excuse for you to be so angry all the time."

"I wouldn't be angry if stupid blond bitches weren't flaunting their pretty blonde hair and boobs around everywhere and then getting mad at us just for existing. It's all their fault," Hunter exclaimed.

"Hunter," Miles began. "If I've learned anything today, it's that you have to be responsible for your own actions."

"It's not my fault that they hate me and want to make me miserable. I just want to be left alone and enjoy my games but these stupid blondes keep on ruining everything!"

Miles blinked. "Do you like Maya? Like, like-like?"

Hunter's face twisted in disgust. "That's disgusting, why would I want your sloppy seconds?"

"Don't call her that," Miles demanded, then closed his eyes in contemplation for a moment. "Damn, you might actually make me a feminist, Hunter. You can't talk about people like this. They aren't out to get you, I promise."

"They all hate me. They all want to make me miserable. I want them all dead," Hunter hollered at Miles. "They think they can just play games with us. That they can manipulate us for our votes, that they can control us to feel powerful, that they can pretend to like us to feel good about themselves."

"Hunter!" Miles exclaimed as he stood up to grab Hunter's shoulders. "You can't say things like that. Never, ever say that outside this room. You don't want to kill people. I know you don't. You're my little brother."

"I hate them," was all Hunter said in response to Miles. "They think they can just play with your feelings. That they can talk about love and manipulate you into doing whatever they want..."

"I'm sorry, Hunter. I failed you," Miles said as he pulled Hunter into a half-hug. "I should have been there for you after the Becky thing... but I was busy with Maya..." he trailed off as he realized his mistake and Hunter pushed him away and back on to the bed.

"Get out," Hunter roared. "I want them both to suffer. That's all that matters."

"Hunter, Hunter, calm down," Miles begged. "This isn't like you... I'll talk to Tristan tomorrow about getting your club back. But for now, just be calm..."

"Oh, please. You'll just end up fucking him and ignoring me. That's all you ever do," Hunter stated.

"I'm sorry for all the times I abandoned you... but I promised over the summer to be there for you and I intend to keep it," Miles said.

"Whatever. I wish you would have overdosed all the way. But you can't even do that right," Hunter mocked.

Miles blinked and his eye lashes were moist. He stood up and left, but stopped at the door to say parting words. "Goodbye, Hunter."

Hunter approached the door and slammed it closed in his brother's face with a triumphant grin. He had revenge to plan. He wouldn't let Yael down the way everyone let him down.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this darker look at how Hunter went from wanting revenge to wanting to terrorize Maya.
> 
> I feel as if a lot of his issues stem from abandonment and lack of support in his family. His father left, his mother was inadequate, Frankie ignored Hunter at school and Miles was the mean older brother who was more concerned with his own problems and then drugs after promising Hunter that he would be a better big brother. I feel that Hunter feels betrayed by that.
> 
> I feel like he also still carries hurt from Becky which gets placed on Maya (also since Miles mentioned her as a reason he wasn't there for him during his Becky woes in this fic). And since Maya was the 'spirit' of the feminist club with her song, he has a lot of rage to let loose on her. But he takes it too far, and eventually gamer club abandons him too which is how he ends up doing what he does in #sorrynotsorry. Hopefully I succeeded at showing him progress from little Hunter to angry Hunter.
> 
> I would like to note that I really like Hunter and I intentionally made him awful for this fic - because he almost did something awful in #sorrynotsorry. His actions afterwards will determine his likability as a character and whether we have to resort to season 13/14 for Hunter ficdom :P
> 
> As for the writing itself, let me know what you think of the dialog in the second half. I feel as if the words are fine, but I need to work on weaving dialog and narrative. I feel it is a weakness in my writing so suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Another note, I know what a feminist is. I intentionally had Miles and Hunter talk about it in a wrong way to fit the conversation, and their realities. Hunter would not have a good view of feminist, and while Miles may, it wouldn't be entirely accurate at his age.


End file.
